Garcelle Beauvais
Garcelle Beauvais is a Haitian actress and former fashion model. She portrays Veronica Garland during the second season of CBS All Access' Tell Me A Story. Biography Beauvais was born in Saint-Marc. Haiti. Her mother is a nurse, and her father is a lawyer. She is of Afro-Haitian descent. After her parents divorced, Garcelle and her six older siblings moved with their mother to the United States, first to Massachusetts and later to Miami. At 17, Beauvais went to New York City to pursue a career as a fashion model, after she was signed with Ford Models and Irene Marie Models in Miami. She modelled in print ads such as Avon and Mary Kay, and modeled in catalogs such as Lerner New York Clothing Line and Nordstrom. She walked the catwalk for Calvin Klein and Isaac Mizrahi, as well as shooting TV commercials for Burdines. She has appeared in Essence and Ebony, and was the cover model for the Jet June 6, 2011 issue. She also posed for Playboy's August 2007 issue. Beauvais pursued an acting career in 1984, starring in guest roles in various television series such as Miami Vice, Family Matters and The Fresh Prince of Bel Air. It wasn’t until 1994 that Beauvais gained national attention for her first main role in the primetime soap opera Models Inc. From 1996 to 2001, Beauvais starred in a main role in The WB sitcom The Jamie Foxx Show as hotel employee Francesca "Fancy" Monroe. From 2001 to 2004, she starred in NYPD Blue as Assistant District Attorney Valerie Heywood. She has also appeared in other television series, including in TNT’s comedy drama Franklin & Bash, NBC’s fantasy drama Grimm, Syfy’s fantasy series The Magicians and Freeform’s mermaid drama Siren. Beauvais has also starred in movies, including her debut Manhunter, Wild Wild West, Flight, White House Down and Spider-Man: Homecoming. She starred in R. Kelly's music video for "Down Low (Nobody Has to Know)", as the wife of Ronald Isley and the lover of R. Kelly. In 2001, after the Jamie Foxx Show ended its run, Beauvais appeared in Luther Vandross' music video, "Take You Out," playing Vandross' girlfriend. In 2016, Beauvais was named as one of the co-hosts of the syndicated infotainment discussion series Hollywood Today Live after a month-long period of guest hosting the show. Beauvais was married to producer Daniel Saunders until they divorced. They have one son, Oliver Saunders, who was born in 1991. Beauvais married Mike Nilon, an Agent for the Creative Artists Agency, on May 12, 2001. Their twin sons, Jax Joseph and Jaid Thomas Nilon, were born on October 18, 2007. In April 2010, Beauvais discovered that Nilon was in the fifth year of an extramarital affair, and issued a statement on April 9, 2010, and filed for divorce on May 10, 2010, seeking joint custody of their sons. The couple's divorce was finalized on April 1, 2011. Credits Season 2 *"Writer's Block" (#2.2) *"Family Business" (#2.3) *"Number One Fan" (#2.4) *"New Pages" (#2.5) *"Lost and Found" (#2.6) *"Thorns and All" (#2.7) *"Sweet Dreams" (#2.8) *"Favorite Son" (#2.9) *"Ever After" (#2.10) Gallery External Links * * * * References Category:Cast Category:Season 2 Cast Category:Recurring Cast